elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/04
30. April 2015 *Elephant dies in Chhattisgarh's Raigarh district, three human deaths in a week - 30.04.2015. *The elephant ivory trade is alive and well on Craigslist, advocates say - 30.04.2015. *Kerala: Herd of 20, forest staff guard newborn calf and mother elephant - 30.04.2015. *Tapping into evolutionary responses to guard crops against elephants - 30.04.2015. *Are we exterminating one African elephant by not recognizing two? - 30.04.2015. *In Kerala, an Elephant Parade Amid Protests - 30.04.2015. *Why Oregon Zoo wants to breed elephants - 30.04.2015. *Michael Nichols’ best photograph: orphan elephants frolicking in the mud - 30.04.2015. *Review 'Gardeners of Eden' shines light on elephant poaching - 30.04.2015. *Forest Department relents, agrees to shift elephant - 30.04.2015. 29. April 2015 *Elefant Ludwig feiert seinen 4. Geburtstag - 29.04.2015. *Baby Q verzwakt en opnieuw apart gezet - 29.04.2015. *Indian conservationist wins Whitley award for saving elephants via SMS - 29.04.2015. *Congo-Brazzaville president burns five tonnes of ivory in fight against poachers - 29.04.2015. *Elephant Calf, Mom Rescued - 29.04.2015. 28. April 2015 *Dritte Elefantenkuh im Zoo Halle bekommt Nachwuchs - 28.04.2015. *How much room do zoo elephants need? - 28.04.2015. 27. April 2015 *Entire Elephant Family Rushes to Greet Newborn Calf in This Rare and Touching Video - 27.04.2015. *Thai customs seize 511 pieces of elephant ivory destined for Laos - 27.04.2015. *Elephant wakes from deep sleep in Kruger National Park - Video. - 27.04.2015. *Will Elephants at the Zoo Soon Be a Thing of the Past? - 27.04.2015. *Moving a two-ton elephant looks absolutely crazy -27.04.2015. *Tanzania Unveils New Elephant Orphanage - 27.04.2015. *Elephant Contraception? How a Vaccine is Replacing Sharpshooters (Op-Ed) - 27.04.2015. *Cheeky elephant delights holidaymakers as he grabs daily drink from hotel pool - 27.04.2015. *Trunk and disorderly! Cheeky baby elephant delights tourists by marching straight up to safari truck to forage for food - 27.04.2015. 26. April 2015 *Elefanten-Safari in Namibia: Die grauen Könige der Wüste - 26.04.2015. *Planckendael blijft hopen voor baby Q - 26.04.2015. 25. April 2015 *Mama-olifant laat Q nog niet drinken - 25.04.2015. *SC notice to Centre and states on welfare of captive elephants - 25.04.2015. 24. April 2015 *Fataler Fehler: Indische Männerhorde provoziert Elefanten - seine Rache ist tödlich - 24.04.2015. *Baby-olifant zet eerste stapjes - 24.04.2015. *Elephant Orphanage to Open in Tanzania - 24.04.2015. *Cheeky elephant won’t stop breaking into this safari lodge and drinking from the swimming pool - 24.04.2015. *Sneak Peek at Oregon Zoo's Elephant Lands exhibit (Photos) - 24.04.2015. *Ancient figurine of African elephant unearthed at Tarighat - 24.04.2015. *Elephant at center of controversy performs in N. Fort Myers - 24.04.2015. *Season for Elephant Torture Is Underway in Kerala, India - 24.04.2015. *Woodland Park says elephants doing well in care center - 24.04.2015. *Elephant squad in dire need of facilities - 24.04.2015. 23. April 2015 *Entwarnung im Kölner Zoo: Elefanten haben keine Pocken mehr - 23.04.2015. *Hilfe für die Elefanten - 23.04.2015. *Tweede olifant in Belgische diertuin geboren - 23.04.2015. *Jumbo task: Watch as Chinese villagers haul five-ton elephant from muddy bog in dramatic rescue operation - 23.04.2015. *Book Talk: Tania James gives voice to elephant poaching in India - 23.04.2015. *Exposed: Tanzania's elephant killing fields - 23.04.2015. *W.Va. circus fans saddened by final year for elephant acts - 23.04.2015. *Botswana: Another Life Lost in Elephant Attack - 23.04.2015. *Namibia: Four in Court for Elephant Poaching- 23.04.2015. *Department logs 180 tonnes of declared elephant ivory - 23.04.2015. *Review: ‘Gardeners of Eden’ Tracks the Killing of Elephants for Ivory - 23.04.2015. 22. April 2015 *Baby-olifant in Planckendael in kritieke toestand - 22.04.2015. *Verzorgers hoopvol over toestand broertje van olifant Kai-Mook - 22.04.2015. *Short Film Showcase: How to Move a Two-Ton Elephant to Safety - 22.04.2015. *Elephant Contraception? How a Vaccine is Replacing Sharpshooters (Op-Ed) - 22.04.2015. *Bangladesh forces kill elephant that strayed across border - 22.04.2015. *Every 20 Minutes an Elephant Is Killed for Its Tusks - 22.04.2015. *Captive Elephant Doc to Expose Circuses - 22.04.2015. 21. April 2015 *Grausame Zustände in Nepal: Carols Kampf gegen Elefanten in Ketten - 21.04.2015. *Elefanten-Bulle kehrt nach Leipzig zurück: Voi Nam tritt zum Rüsseln an - 21.04.2015. *Heidelberg: Umzug nach Leipzig: Zoo verabschiedet sich von Elefant Voi Nam - 21.04.2015. *Horrific moment man is abandoned by his friends to be trampled to death by rampaging elephant in India after he provoked it to charge them... but fell and twisted his ankle - 21.04.2015. *Elephant Family Stops Traffic to Help Baby Elephant Cross the Street (VIDEO) - 21.04.2015. *Elephant Tramples Hunter, Saves Own Life? - 21.04.2015. *It's child's spray! Playful elephant cools off with a mud shower on banks of Indian river - 21.04.2015. 20. April 2015 *Oostendse school adopteert olifant - 20.04.2015. *Zoo Augsburg: Zeit spenden für die Elefanten - 20.04.2015. *Wildjäger in Afrika wird von jungem Elefanten zerquetscht - 20.04.2015. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Elefant Ludwig zieht um - 20.04.2015. *Heidelberg: Elefant Ludwig zieht vom Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn in den Heidelberger Zoo - 20.04.2015. *Thai customs seize African elephant tusks worth $6 mn - 20.04.2015. 19. April 2015 *Elephant Deaths Rises in Kerala as Government Order Backfires - 19.04.2015. *Elephant protection in India is about more than banning them in temples - 19.04.2015. 18. April 2015 *Hunter Ian Gibson crushed to death by young bull elephant as he tracked lion in Zimbabwe - 18.04.2015. *Elefant trampelt Jäger zu Tode - 18.04.2015. *"Frühlings-Circus" in Neckarelz: Wenn plötzlich ein Elefant auf dem Hof steht - 18.04.2015. *Nur klettern können sie nicht - 18.04.2015. *New SC Bench to hear PIL on elephant cruelty - 18.04.2015. *Forest team tries hard to locate 10 elephants for check-up - 18.04.2015. *Jumbo or Dumbo? Tears Spark Wrong Headed Campaign to 'Save' Phuket Elephant - 18.04.2015. *Injured elephant calf dies - 18.04.2015. *Day after, four-member committee formed to check elephants in district - 18.04.2015. 17. April 2015 *Could Drones Help Prevent Rhino, Elephant Extinction In Africa? - 17.04.2015. *GPS tracking data gives insight into elephant memory - 17.04.2015. *Elephant mauls child to death; Police registers case of death due to negligence - 17.04.2015. *Heidelberg – Neugang in der Elefanten-WG - 17.04.2015. *Diese 10 Dinge wusstest du nicht über Elefanten - 17.04.2015. *Elefant Ludwig zieht um - 17.04.2015. *Mosbacherin von Mann mit Elefant "beleidigt" - Elefantöse Begegnung der dritten Art - 17.04.2015. *Elephant kills professional big game hunter in Zimbabwe - 17.04.2015. *Elephants en route from Seattle to Oklahoma City make San Diego detour - 17.04.2015. *Dumbo and dumber: Man is squashed into the mud by rampaging elephant after angering it near his village in India - 17.04.2015. *Zimbabwe selling baby elephant calves to China, says environmental group - 17.04.2015. *Caitlin O'Connell: Do Elephants Have a Sense of Self? - 17.04.2015. *Tamed elephant dies in central Vietnam; slash found on body - 17.04.2015. *Vietnam customs seize massive haul of rhinoceros horns, elephant tusks - 17.04.2015. *38-year-old man trampled to death by elephant in Nilgiris - 17.04.2015. *Niue falls in love with Anjalee the orphaned elephant - 17.04.2015. *Pianist Billy Joel Raises His Voice to Save Elephants - 17.04.2015. 16. April 2015 *Zoo-Elefanten leben jetzt für ein Jahr im Container - 16.04.2015. *Frau Elefant bekommt die Füße schön - 16.04.2015. *New Documentary ‘Tyke Elephant Outlaw,’ Poised to Be the Blackfish for Captive Elephants - 16.04.2015. *Zimbabwean hunter trampled to death by elephant - 16.04.2015. *Elephant dies of starvation, was suffering from ulcer - 16.04.2015. *2 elephants leave Seattle zoo for Oklahoma City Zoo - 16.04.2015. *Elephant tramples forest guard to death in Bengal - 16.04.2015. *No place to go: The plight of Assam's cornered elephants is getting worse - 16.04.2015. 15. April 2015 *Seattle elephants begin journey to Oklahoma City - 15.04.2015. *Platschow: In diesem Dorf im Nordosten leben zehn Elefanten - 15.04.2015. *Dresdner-Elefanten nur noch 4 Stunden im Zoo zu sehen - 15.04.2015. *Verstümmelter Sumatra-Elefant ohne Stoßzähne gefunden - 15.04.2015. 13. April 2015 *Elephants are people too (or soon could be) - 13.04.2015. *San Antonio Zoo’s Lonely Elephant Gets Some Legal Help - 13.04.2015. 12. April 2015 *A baby elephant meets the Okinawan public - 12.04.2015. *Gods in chains: SC to decide on plea to ban elephants in temples - 12.04.2015. 11. April 2015 *Elefanten auf den Graftwiesen - 11.04.2015. *Babyelefant in Thailand wird zum Besuchermagneten - 11.04.2015. *Saturday Diary: Hanging out with Africa's elephants - 11.04.2015. 10. April 2015 *Elefanten-Damen ganz grazil - 10.04.2015. *Achtung, Welle! So baden Elefanten an - 10.04.2015. *Dickhäuter mit tollem Gedächtnis - 10.04.2015. *Fassungslos über Tötung des Elefanten - 10.04.2015. *Conservation is war: Inside the battle to save Africa's elephants - 10.04.2015. *Zoos clash with sanctuaries over treatment of elephant TB - 10.04.2015. *Delhi HC sets aside govt order rejecting plea to release elephant - 10.04.2015. *Tanzania Testing Drones to Fight Elephant Poachers in Game Park - 10.04.2015. *Namibian elephant poached in Bwabwata National Park - 10.04.2015. *Apeejay- WWF join hands to reduce impact of Human- elephant conflict - 10.04.2015. 9. April 2015 *Bio-fences to ward off straying elephants in Assam - 09.04.2015. *Four rescued circus elephants experience freedom for the first time - 09.04.2015. *Zoo elephants get more roaming area in May - 09.04.2015. 8. April 2015 *Superhirne der Savanne: Elefanten erinnern sich an hunderte Kilometer entfernte Wasserstellen - 08.04.2015. *Umstrittener Umzug der Tierpark-Elefanten verzögert sich - 08.04.2015. *Umzug von Tierpark-Elefanten verzögert sich - 08.04.2015. *Zirkus Knie kommt mit Elefanten nach Delmenhorst - 08.04.2015. *Peta unterstellt Zirkus Tierquälerei - 08.04.2015. *Anderson setzt sich für Elefantenbabys ein - 08.04.2015. *Elefant „bedrohte“ Flughafen - 08.04.2015. *Circus elephant sanctuary 'like "Jurassic Park" with a happy ending,' owner says - 08.04.2015. *Elephant 'Nadia' Forced to Quit Phuket Resort - 08.04.2015. *Elephants Reunite In Thailand: Mother And Daughter Elephants See Each Other For First Time In 3 Years (WATCH) - 08.04.2015. 7. April 2015 *4 Elephants Begin New Lives Thanks to India’s Biggest Elephant Rescue Operation Ever - 07.04.2015. *Memo Submitted against Parading Musth Elephant - 07.04.2015. *Chain-free enclosure for CNP elephants - 07.04.2015. 6. April 2015 *A luxury home for tortured elephant Anne - thanks to YOU: Mail readers' £410,000 in donations help fund new private estate complete with plunge pool and sandpit - 06.04.2015. *Livestock officers check reports of elephant abuse on Phuket - 06.04.2015. *Elephant dies as mini truck overturns in Theni - 06.04.2015. *Lorry topples, elephant falls and dies - 06.04.2015. *Elephant riding is not tourism with a conscience - 06.04.2015. *Kabini magic beckons tourists, elephants - 06.04.2015. *Elephant-minders at Yok Don National Park work to preserve remaining herd - 06.04.2015. 5. April 2015 *Elephants trample three women to death in Chhattisgarh - 05.04.2015. *Villager killed by elephant - 05.04.2015. 4. April 2015 *Augsburger Zoo: Die Elefanten sollen es besser haben - 04.04.2015. *Thaise olifant Me-Bai na 3 jaar guur bestaan met moeder herenigd - 04.04.2015. *Rogue elephant saved by chilli pepper gun blast - 04.04.2015. *Walking with elephants in north-east Thailand - 04.04.2015. *Elephant herds need protection in Yok Don Park - 04.04.2015. 3. April 2015 *text size Zoo elephant celebrates 53 years in San Antonio - 04.04.2015. *Activists Target Dino Park Elephant - 03.04.2015. *Baby Elephant Reunited With Mother After Being Separated by the Tourism Industry for 3 Years! (VIDEO) - 03.04.2015. *Judge refuses to block Seattle elephants’ move to Oklahoma - 03.04.2015. *Mistreatment of elephant: case against Devaswom officer - 03.04.2015. 2. April 2015 *The Worth of an Elephant - 02.04.2015. *Augsburg: Scherflein für die Elefanten - 02.04.2015. *Elefantenbaby im Leipziger Zoo hatte laut Obduktion „keine Chance“ zu überleben - 02.04.2015. *Leipzig trauert um Elefanten-Baby im Zoo - 02.04.2015. *The Worth of an Elephant - 02.04.2015. *Elephant gores owner to death - 02.04.2015. *Elephant bites off another elephant's tail, zoo keeps pair together, group says - 02.04.2015. *This needs to stop: The darker side of tourism - 02.04.2015. *Sreemahadevar temple elephant’s cries echo online - 02.04.2015. 1. April 2015 *Elephant calf at Leipzig Zoo put to sleep - 01.04.2015. *Animal rights activists protest zoo after painting elephant dies 25 years after he sustained a leg injury in captivity - 01.04.2015. *Baby Elephant Who Spent 3 Years in the Tourism Industry is on Her Way Back Home to the Wild! - 01.04.2015.